User blog:ZaneStars/The pokémon story, that no one knew...
Hello everyone, I have been thinking alot about this story and it is not even done. It about few characters, you the player, Zane the builder, Mac the nurse, Rosie the new comer, Nanako the friend (hehe she will chance team) and few legends. It all started from a lonely pokemon named Smouw was walking on the seabed. Then Smouw use it power to raise the sea floor to make a giant island. Then Smouw makes life forms on the island. Few years after human live on the island and Smouw went mad and split up the island to three part. Then after years of fear, two Ralts hatched from two eggs, but they are a bit diffrend to other. (ehh i draw this by not thinking) When they grew, they have no trainer. But they walk with them, how they are able to walk with the human? It is easy answear. They are able to use tranform.. They talk like human, act like human but they are able to use moves. One day they desire to defeat Smouw and end its madness and they stopped Smouw. When Smouw was defeated, it split up to three pokemons... There ends the rest of it. My pokemon game is Pokémon King and Queen - Lord | Pokémon Mastered King and Queen - Lord ( Mastered Lord is Mastered King and Mastered Queen combined and extra stuff, all pokemon is harder to beat, making the game work fine with master poke trainer ) Here is the list on the legends: Smouw: required to trade from other game into Lord game Type: Steel Stats: 200 hp - 250 attack - 250 sp attack - 250 defend - 250 sp defend - 50 speed stat is 1250 Ability: Old Power: Halves the hp and boost the power of the move Warlord How to get it: The Players is only able to get this pokemon when the player are in a triple battle. The first player need Smouwking or Smouwqueen. The second player will need Smouwlord. The third player need Smouwking if the first player has Smouwqueen out. Then they all mega all three Smouws and the pokemons will fuse with eachother and become Smouw. Smouwking: Pokémon King and Queen only Type: Steel and Ground Stats: 100 hp - 50 attack - 50 sp attack - 250 defend - 250 sp defend - 50 speed stats is 750, mega it does not change the stats only the ability Ability: Iron Blood: become immune to any poison move even after chancing type. Mega Ability: Royal Blood: become immune to all status condition and confusion. How to get it: The player have to battle Smouwking and win over Zane. Then the player have to battle Zane and Mac in double battle and win, then the player are able to choose between Smouwking or Smouwqueen. 2nd way to get it: Elvolve a male Smoun at level 70 or above while holding the "Sword of Oblivion" at the graveyard. To obtain the sword, the player have to headbutt the statue of Smouwking 100 time and not more or leave the zone or game. Then wait few second and the sword will fall of the back. When give the sword to Smoun, it will have a new animation that it holds the sword. Smouwqueen: Pokémon King and Queen only Type: Steel and Flying Stats: 100 hp - 50 attack - 250 sp attack - 50 defend - 200 sp defend - 100 speed stats is 750, mega does not change stats only the ability Ability: Super luck: change the the critical ratio to 1/8 instead of 1/16 Mega Ability: Critical drain: change the critical ratio to 1/6 and if succesfully hit a critical damage, the ability bearer will gain 20% hp of the damage it did. How to get it: The player have to battle Smouwqueen and win over Mac. Then the player have to battle Mac and Zane in double battle and win, then the player are able to choose between Smouwqueen ot Smouwking. 2nd way to get it: Elvolve a female Smoun at level 70 or above while holding the "Steel forced feather" at mountain on Foxos ( one of the island in Queen game zone ). The feather can be obtained from the mission "Made of steel but still flying up" ( the player just gonna grind Skarmory ). Smouwlord: all three pokemon games Type: Steel and Fighting Stats: 100 hp - 250 attack - 50 sp attack - 200 defend - 50 sp defend - 100 speed stats is 750 Mega Stats: 100 hp - 300 attack - 50 sp attack - 200 defend - 100 sp defend - 100 speed stats is 850 Ability: Destruction punch: Boost the power of punching move and have 30% chance to attack first with punching move. How to get it: The player will need to find where the Camber of old power after defeating the 8th gym and the player will obtain a badge that is the key to open the camber. Then the player will need to do five puzzle with needed moves ( Use a Aggron with Streath, Dig, Rock smash , Rock climb ) When the player catch the pokemon it will be female if in King version, male if Queen version and genderless if Lord version. 2nd way to get it: Elvolve Smoun by level it up to 70 or above while holding the "Heavy steel hat" and if female it will be a female Smouwlord and if male will be a male Smouwlord. But if the player want genderless then the player have to elvolve Smoku at level 45 while holding the "Heavy steel hat". The hat can be obtained by randomly spawn at night in a grass wall maze. Canocunch: Pokémon Lord only Type: Steel Stats: 100 hp - 50 attack - 200 sp attack - 150 defend - 150 sp defend - 100 stats is 750 Ability: Countic: the ability bearer have 30% chance to block any contrac moves. Signature move: Full Forces: When use Full Forces and use a sp attack move after while the sp attach stats is 200, it will switch with attack stats. And attack stats will be 200 and sp attack will be 50. ( this is how it work [ Use Full Forces -> use sp attack move {stats switches} -> use Full Forces -> use attack move {stats switches} ] Specific move it has: Extreme Thunder: 130 power sp attack - Effect: User shoots a electric beam with the high chance of paralyze. Force Steel punch: 160 power attack - Effect: User has high chance of confusing itself. Mechanic of both move: When uses one of the moves the pokemon have to wait two turns to use it again. [ use move -> random move -> random move -> use move ] How to get it: When the player have a mission named "Punch like a cannon". The player are able to find it and catch it at the mountain in Lord game. And me as a legend pokémon... Velki: young form: all three Pokémon games Type: Dragon Stats: 75 hp - 20 attack - 30 sp attack - 100 defend - 75 sp defend - 100 speed stats is 400 Ability: Lone Stand: if the pokémon is the last in party that hasnt faint, attack and defend will be greatly boosted. Signature move: Old Forces: 200 power attack - Effect: hits all pokémon (also itself) non-type, can not use after 1 turn. How to get it: When the player defeat the 8th gym leader Zane with Steel type. The player will hear a story about a old pokémon sleeping within the island in middle of all three game zone. ( Lord north, Queen south east, King south west ) The player will try to go through a maze that is lead to the pokémon in the middle of the maze. When the match start the legend will be level 10. Velkyre: normal form: Type: Dragon and Steel (as u can see i love steel types) Stats: 100 hp - 100 attack - 50 sp attack - 250 defend - 200 sp defend - 50 speed stats is 750 Mega Stats: 100 hp - 175 attack - 50 sp attack - 300 defend - 200 sp defend - 25 speed stats is 850 Ability: Lone Stand Signature move: Old Forces: How to get it: The player have to level up Velki to level 65 but it grow very slow. To Mega it needs Velkyrite that is able to be found on Volke ( a pokémon that protect the Velki in the maze ) that have 1% chance to hold the mega stone and can be raised higher with compound eyes to 5% chance. All this texts is re-thinked. It wasnt any Smouw and Smouwqueen was named Mk.4 Smouw ( a robot basicly ) And Smouwking is dead... ya... Smouwking died when battle Smouwlord. Velki is the pet of Smouwlord and still is. The player are still able to find the grave of Smouwking even in the new versions, it is just for Smouwking when he dies. The Smouwqueen are breed able to get egg of Smoku. It is like a cube of iron and a red crystal as a eye. Smoku is first elvelution of Smouwking/queen/lord. Smouws elvolution line: Smoku: First form of Smouws: Type: Steel Stats: 20 hp - 0 attack - 0 sp attack - 60 defend - 60 sp defend - 60 speed stats is 200 Ability: No focus: If this pokemon get hit, instanly flinches. Signature move: Power of the weak: Lower all stats of target and lose 10% of its hp. (It is also the only move it learn) How to get it: The player will need to walk/run 30,000 steps and the egg will hatch. Smoun: second form of Smouws: Type: Steel Gender: 50% male, 50% female Stats: 50 hp - 75 attack - 75 sp attack - 100 defend - 100 sp defend - 80 speed stats is 480 Ability: Out stand: Boost the effect of stats moves ( Example, Cotton guard will give 4 stages of defend, instead of 3 ) Signature move: Power of the weak -> Bright crystal: Lower all other pokemon accuracy by 1 stage ( but it will lower by 2 because of the ability ) How to get this: Elvolve Smoku at level 45 or above and it will get a gender. Special items: Sword of Oblivion: Boost the power of Smoun attack moves and 20% chance to attack with +1 priority. Steel Forced Feather: Raise the holder up to the air but become weak to eletric move. 5% hold by Skarmory Heavy Steel Hat: Give 20 power to all move. Even healing and stats moves. [ Use healing move {Deal damage to target -> heal target} ] [ Use sword dance {Deal damage to itself -> raise attack stage by 2} ] Oblivion Blade: Boost the attack of Smouwking moves and raise attack when used sp attack. Always hold by Smouwking when battle Zane, Angelic Feather: Boost the sp attack of Smouwqueen. But lower sp attack by 1 stage if use a attack move. Always hold by Smouwqueen when battle Mac. Super Heavy Steel Hat: Give 35 power to all move. Even healing and stats moves. ( Same effect as the heavy steel hat ) Always hold by Smouwlord. Game endings: King game: After defeat the 8th gym and accept the mission "The last challenge". The player will get up to a mountain and battle another trainer that Mac brought from her islands, the player can lose or win it does not matter. Queen game: After complete the 8th challenge and accept the mission "The grand battle". The player sail on a boat to Helagos ( King game place ) and battle a trainer that Zane brought, the player can lose or win it does not matter. Lord game: After defeat and complete all the challenge and gym in the game. When the player found Smouwlord's cave. Smouwlord will ask "Would u like to rule this island?"Edit, the player has two answears "yes" or "no". If player choose yes, then Zane and Mac come and stop the player and Smouwlord and have a battle Zane and Mac in pokémon form. It's a 2v1. If player choose no and catch/defeat Smouwlord. The player will dream how Smouw ruled the island before the human came. Then Smouw talk to the player, "All i want is my home to be safe. But the human came, clear out forests, taking rare minerals. But it seems that they care about the pokemons here. But i want this place for only pokemon and not humans... Do you know how it feel to be a god?". Then the player wake up. I hope you like the idea i got... ik that Velkyre is the strongest thing ever but well it hard to catch it and level it (btw it cant elvolve if u trade it). I really hope this will be a series. Edit Welp, I wasnt done writing this. Sometime in all three game the player will meet Nathan the Rival. The player will battle Nathan over and over in diffrend places in all three games. Nathan is dark type trainer. Category:Blog posts